


End of June, 2019

by apieformydean



Series: For The Lost And Brave [4]
Category: Bandom, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: ? - Freeform, ADHD, Angst, Backstory, Bipolar Disorder, Frerard kissing, Headcanon, M/M, No Smut, Non-binary character, Other, Pre-Killjoys, To Be Continued, Trans Male Character, adhd!Ghoul, bipolar!Jet, non-binary!Poison, trans man!Kobra, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 17:50:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5636242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apieformydean/pseuds/apieformydean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lot of people got Poison confused these days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	End of June, 2019

**Author's Note:**

> okay i know i'm unbelievably late with this chapter, but finally it's here! it only needed like 3 months :'D

A month and a half after Kobra Kid and Party Poison found the boy in the desert, they became a team. A small team of three, doing almost everything together, including runs in the city, exploring the Zones and taking care of the Doctor and Show Pony.

“Ghoul, you ass,” Kid walks in the diner and shoves the smaller boy in the arm, laughing a bit. He’s just finished packing out after the run of the week. “I told you not to fucking put these rags into the back of the van, right?” Kobra asks, throwing some old band shirts on the table, in front of the black-haired boy. Ghoul got them from Dr D after it turned out he and the old man loved the same bands.

“You’re not my boss,” Ghoul grins at him, shoving the last spoonful of beans from his tin can into his mouth. “And hey, you can’t tell me being band trash is a bad thing.”

“It really isn’t,” Party Poison chimes in from the door, walking up to Ghoul’s table in their fancy boots and throwing themselves down in front of the smaller teen.

“Wow, I still couldn’t get used to it,” Kobra shakes his head, pointing at his sibling’s flame red hair. Poison has dyed their hair a week ago when they found the remains of a hairdresser’s on the outskirts. It was totally abandoned and it didn’t feel like stealing from good people so they just went with it.

Poison runs their hand through their hair, pulling it down in their eyes. It’s not that bad, they think.

“I dunno, Kid,” Ghoul shrugs. “It fits them. All fiery and hot,” he glances up at Poison, winking. “I like it.”

Party Poison blushes. Like real, red-cheeks blushing. They’ve already realised although now they get to meet other flirty and beautiful Killjoys from the Zones, the only person who makes them flustered is Fun Ghoul. Kobra seems to catch it, too, but he says nothing, just rolls his eyes and decides to open a can of corn. Ghoul is already back to his shirts. He folds them fondly and places them on the table.

“Well, you know, I have some shirts I don’t need and you’d probably like…” Poison speaks and Ghoul looks up at them with an instant joy glowing on his face.

“Can I see them?” he asks and the redhead raises their eyebrows in surprise.

“You mean right now?” they speak in a small voice, but Ghoul is already on his feet, making his way to Poison’s room. There’s nothing they can do, so they walk after them. They vaguely hear Kid saying something like ‘get him, tiger’ but they decide to just ignore it.

Poison finds Ghoul standing in their room, not really knowing where he should start looking for the shirts.

“Wait, they should be in here,” Poison closes the door so they can open the wardrobe behind it. There’s a huge pile of clothes in there and they curse themselves for being an untidy twat. “Sorry for the mess,” they say while digging into the pile. “Ah, here it is!” they call triumphantly, pulling out a huge Green Day shirt, holding it out towards Ghoul.

The smaller teen doesn’t take it, thought, but steps close to Poison and kisses them on the lips. The redhead is taken totally off-guard and almost falls over when they process what’s just happening. Ghoul’s lips are soft but quick and Poison has to take all their feelings aside to be able to pull away.

“What was _that_ for?” they blink, totally frozen, face red as their hair. A part of them can’t believe it happened, and the other part can’t believe they pulled away.

“I wanted to thank you,” Ghoul shrugs, gaze darting between Poison’s eyes. “For taking me in and saving me. I’ve never thanked you,” he says and a strange kind of silence settles in. It could be cut with a knife, and still, talking is even harder.

“It wasn’t only me. Kid was there, too,” Poison tries weakly, but the picture of Ghoul kissing their brother just doesn’t feel right.

“Yes, but I don’t want to kiss _him_ ,” the black-haired teen smiles a bit at Poison, but his expression drops after a moment. “I mean, if you don’t want to kiss me, it’s fine, I’m sorry-“

“No, it’s _nothing_ like that!” Poison quickly reassures him. “I _do_ want to kiss you, I really do. For weeks now, but it… don’t you think it would be strange on Kid if we…?” they ask, voice shushed.

“Look, Poison, I know you love your brother,” Ghoul nods at them, placing his hands on the redhead’s shoulders. “But I’ve lived enough in this world to know there are situations when you can’t think of others first.” the smaller boy says, gaze dropping on Poison’s lips for a moment. “If you have the chance, don’t miss out on it, because it may be your last day.”

And the red-haired Killjoy realises Fun Ghoul is totally right.

They launch themselves forward, capturing the boy’s lips with their own. Ghoul gives a surprised little sound but kisses back instantly. Poison’s hands are on the black-haired boy’s cheeks, holding him close. Ghoul runs his fingers through the taller teen’s hair, slightly tugging at it. They gasp at it but never stop kissing him. They bite into his lower lip, tugging at it, then letting it go.

“Where have you been, gorgeous?” Ghoul asks breathlessly and Poison can hear him smiling. For now, the sensation of the boy’s exhale on their swollen lips is far more than they could open their eyes.

“I don’t even know it myself,” they admit in a small voice. They know they could stay in this moment for a really long time because right now everything feels alright-

“Guys!” a very excited Kobra Kid pushes the door open, yelling. When he stops and realises what the scene in front of him must mean, he doesn’t question it. “There’s this huge fucking Trans-Am approaching the diner and I don’t know if we should wait for it with open arms or laser guns.”

Poison glances at Ghoul and they see him silently agreeing them: they will finish this later.

Rushing in the diner, all three of them stand behind the counter and pull out their ray guns, pointing them at the car making its way towards them. Ghoul is a bit concerned; the Trans-Am doesn’t seem like it’ll stop soon. The dust and sand of the road is now dancing in the air, creating cloud as it rolls along it.

It comes closer and closer and Poison really starts to worry. The driver, however, suddenly steps on the breaks right in front of the diner, turning the steering wheel sharply so the car makes a 90° turn and stops in the middle of a small sandstorm. Kid exchanges a look with the other two and readies his gun.

After what seems like hours in their excitement, the car door finally opens and a guy in a black leather jacket and aviators steps out. His hair is huge and curly and it moves as he walks towards the building. He looks at the diner, at the huge sign missing some letters above the front door, the painted windows and the tank stalls.

He finally reaches the door and pushes it inwards. When he sees the three behind the counter, he’s looks surprised but not afraid. He keeps a good fifteen feet distance from them, thought. He takes his aviators off and smiles at the Killjoys.

“Dr D’s squad, aren’t you?” he asks. The three teens are not sure how to react; the boy is just their age, but seems so much more confident and adult-like.

“Who wants to know?” Kid asks in a serious tone. The stranger’s smile grows wider as he looks at the boy up and down, and Poison holds their gun just a little bit tighter. They can’t stand when anyone looks at their brother that way.

“I’m Jet Star. Nice to meet you,” he puts his hands in his pockets and doesn’t pull a gun as the Killjoys expected him to. “And you guys?”

“What are you doing here?” Ghoul asks and ignores the stranger’s question. Jet only raises his eyebrows at this but replies anyway.

“The good ol’ doc and I talked via radio,” he explains, turning his attention at the boy. “He asked me to join his ‘Fabulous Killjoys’, he calls you that, because they could use a fourth person.”

“And what if we don’t _want_ a fourth person?” Poison asks, frowning. They don’t like this guy, not at all.

“What’s this, twenty questions?” Jet is grinning now. The redhead can’t read his face but they know he must be guessing their gender. Newly met people usually do that. When nobody answer him, he just shrugs. “I’d like to talk to Dr D. He asked me to come, anyway.”

“Alright,” Ghoul sticks his gun in his back pocket and walks around the counter, with no concern at all and Poison wants to yell at him for being fucking reckless but they don’t. They watch as the small Killjoy waves at Jet Star to follow him, and heads towards the old man’s studio. They glance at their brother and see the same worry in his eyes, too, so the two of them follow the pair. They reach them at the Doc’s door when they are knocking.

“Come in, tumbleweeds.”

Ghoul opens the door and all four Killjoys walk in the small studio and stand in front of Dr Death Defying. Kobra is the last one to get in, and he closes the door behind them silently. He’s glad he doesn’t have to stand next to the new boy. He’s a bit suspicious to him.

“Jet Star,” the guy with the fro holds out his hand to the man behind the desk. The Doctor shakes it with a warm smile, looking at the boy with silent glee. “It’s a pleasure, Dr D.”

“So you made it,” the man’s deep voice, in spite of being quiet, fills the studio. “I see you’ve already met your future teammates,” he comments, glancing at the other three. Kobra’s face shows no emotion, Ghoul is curious as always, but Poison seems to glare at Jet with antipathy. The new boy tries to ignore it but the man feels he’s bothered by it. “It’s as icy in here as if we were on Antarctica,” the Doctor says with a raised eyebrow.

They all know what he means. Ghoul thinks about taking Poison’s hand, just for reassurance, but promptly decides against it. He wants the redhead to know that he’s with them, but knows that it might be a bad idea. Their feelings are still to be discussed and he doesn’t want to scare the other Killjoy away. Kid, however, is ready to hold his sibling back if they start any kind of a shitstorm. They _could_ use a fourth person. And a new car. Damn, that Trans-Am is a beauty.

Poison feels betrayed. Is Dr D not satisfied with what the team does? Because, yeah, they could bring home more supplies, and they are probably capable of some bigger missions against the Draculoids but he never asked them to do anything that big. This just doesn’t make sense to them.

“It’s fine, Doc,” Jet says eventually, taking a quick glance at Poison. “Just a healthy amount of concern.”

“I really hope that’s all,” the Doctor looks at Poison who just straightens themselves and looks back at the man. “Alright, then. You all should probably have a chat about your stuff, don’t you think? Have fun, motorbabes,” he nods with a smile and goes back to rummaging around his albums.

Ghoul looks at Kid, who just stares at his sibling. Party Poison is not moving, even when the other four Killjoys have already left the studio. The silence is thick for a moment, before the redhead could say a word. They eventually decide to just leave it, when Dr Death speaks up.

“Tell me what’s on your mind, cat.”

Poison still wants to just walk away and shut up but in a moment they change their mind.

“I don’t like this guy,” they confess.

“How come?” asks the Doc in a not too surprised tone.

“I dunno… I just don’t trust him,” they grimace and Dr Death looks up from his albums.

“Even the strangest little wanderer deserves a chance to prove our concerns wrong, Poison,” he tells them, unreadable expression on his face.

“And you know I’d give anybody a chance but… he looks at Kobra in such a- strange way,” they explain, hoping the Doc will understand.

“Oh. So that causes your concern,” he hums knowingly.

“Yes,” they nod. “You know about Pete?”

“Kid’s love in the city, isn’t he?” the Doctor asks with a frown.

“His _fiancé,_ actually,” Poison corrects.

“Ah, I see,” Dr Death leans back in his seat. “And you don’t trust your blood to stay faithful to his lover?”

“No, don’t say it that way,” they shake their head. “That’s not the only thing anyway,” they add, glancing at the door.

“So tell me more.”

“He… he just fell in the door with his too big grin and too much brain and way too many words and he thinks it’s okay to walk like he owns the whole place-“

“I called him indeed,” Dr Death speaks and it shuts Poison up. “And you should know this: his grin is as rhapsodic as the electricity here, tumbleweed. He needs you just as much as y’all need him.e needs you just as much as you need him. I know you, cat, you’d never abandon anybody who needs a hand,” he speaks in a quiet tone. Although the man tries to hold their gaze, Poison looks down at their feet. The Doc is right just as always.

“What about Kid?” is all they can ask.

“It’s not your responsibility,” he tells them with a shrug. “If his heart is true and the other boy is ready to wait for him, it all will be well,” Dr Death says and smiles a bit at Poison. He knows the Killjoy’s soul. They’re just confused right now, he doesn’t want them to think they’re a bad person just because of the things they might feel now.

“Thank you, Doc,” Poison nods with a matching smile and slowly open the door. They know if the Doctor says it will be alright, it must be. There’s no way he would be wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> should Pete make a cameo in this series? i couldn't decide it yet...


End file.
